BioSpectroscopy Core Research Laboratory (BCRL) Project Summary The BioSpectroscopy Core Research Laboratory (BCRL) supports the research activities of CBSD investigators, integrating its research activities with other CBSD core research facilities (computational, X-ray diffraction), to provide a synergistic and multi-disciplinary approach to address fundamental questions in biophysics, biochemistry, molecular biology and biomedical sciences. The mission of the BCRL is to facilitate the research programs of CBSD investigators and their trainees, and other UM investigators and their trainees, by serving as a collaborative research resource for state-of-the-art time-resolved fluorescence spectroscopy and imaging, as well as single-molecule spectroscopy. The BCRL accomplishes its mission by providing investigators, and their trainees, access to high-end spectroscopy instrumentation, technologies, services, and consultation; by dissemination; and by providing educational training opportunities for graduate students interested in broadening their knowledge of fluorescence theory and techniques in biophysical applications.